Power line communication (PLC), also called mains communication, power line transmission (PLT), broadband power line (BPL), power band or power line networking (PLN), is a term describing several different systems for using power distribution wire for simultaneous distribution of data. A carrier can communicate voice and data by superimposing an analogue signal over the standard 50 Hz or 60 Hz alternating current (AC). For indoor applications PLC equipment can use household electrical power wiring as a transmission medium.
Power line communication might have interferences to radio broadcasting stations or other external transmissions. Today, power line communication modems have fixed notch filters for amateur radio bands. Concepts of dynamic or smart notching enables PLC modems to detect ingress of radio broadcast stations. An ingress is a disturbance or noise component within a frequency band corresponding to the frequency band of the radio broadcast station. Therefore, the frequencies were radio stations have been detected shall be omitted by power line communication.